


[Podfic] Part of the team

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Lardo knows exactly what she's doing here, Lardo would be such a good mentor, Learning the Ropes, New manager!, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, is this shippy?, it could be i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:04:48)Author's Summary from chyeahnursey:Ford learns a little bit about what it will be like to be the SMH manager - mostly a headache but also wonderful.
Relationships: Larissa "Lardo" Duan & Denice "Foxtrot" Ford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Part of the team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Part of the team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523094) by [chyeahnursey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyeahnursey/pseuds/chyeahnursey). 



  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f3hp7jijylzv75w/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20Part%20of%20the%20team.mp3?dl=0)  
Length: 00:04:48  
Size: 3.31 MB  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to chyeahnursey for giving permission to podfic!
> 
> This was recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI - you can find the full anthology [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
